


The Hundredth Try

by ceceliatarleton



Series: April Bouquet [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/pseuds/ceceliatarleton
Summary: Aqua helps a struggling Kairi with her keyblade training. Other, unconnected actions follow because Aqua's just sweet or something like that.April Bouquet Day 3. Azalea. Patient/Modest
Relationships: Aqua/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: April Bouquet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706404
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Hundredth Try

**Author's Note:**

> Un-surprise, all of these are soft and sweet though Vanitas may fight me when his turn(s) come. I advocate bad-ass, capable Kairi but I let that go today for the purposes of this quick piece.

“Try it this way,” Aqua makes gentle corrections to Kairi’s grip for what the younger woman figures to be the dozenth time though she tried not to keep count, rotating her wrist a few degrees and nudging her feet just an inch closer together.

Vanitas had declared Kairi hopeless, but that was the assessment he’d given them all. It hurt worse that Terra had given the same assessment, not in words, but still with his eyes.

Lea had passed her long ago, finally hitting a place where the keyblade now acted like an extension of him as his chakrams always had. He acted like they were still partners in stumbling over basics that came to everyone else easily though, only stopping when she screamed at him not to coddle her. Even then, he pointed out he’d had extra time while she’d assisted in the search for Sora (which meant slept her days away until he’d found a way back on his own, Kairi knew he meant even though he'd never say) then avoided the issue instead of giving advice.

Riku tried so hard it looked like it hurt sometimes when he kept his voice level repeating instructions she knew he’d given her before, and when he praised her or acted like she was making progress when she repeated the same clumsiness and bad habits every sparring session she swore she sometimes saw a purple haze at his fingertips. It wasn’t personal. He wasn’t a teacher.

Sora didn’t get it. She was strong and she was fast when she fought by Sora. Instinct took over like it should at all times and her footwork and parries were how they should be. Her magic was strong enough to make jaws drop when they paired up, and Sora didn’t understand that the power up from their connection wasn’t a two way street. She didn’t make him strong. He gave her his skill and power like he would gladly give his everything to those he loved and their connection let her take it. He made her that angel that they sometimes joined to be because he put her on a pedestal. It wasn’t the healthiest thing, and even if it did prove harmless (she'd give everything she was to him if she could after all, though the feeling wasn't driven by the same motivation anymore, and he didn't appear too drained after lending her power) she had to learn to fight without him. Only fighting against each other for training instead of as a team didn’t work either. She still sapped Sora's strength, and, worse, he still won. Worst of all, he gloated. Now it was 93 to 1.

Kairi’s odds against Aqua were worse, though Aqua would laugh and say she didn’t think so, feigning memories of Kairi catching her off guard. The older woman would recall how long she’d lagged behind Terra at training, how she even used to be beat by Ventus--and when he had first come to the Land of Departure and could barely stand. She pretended she hadn’t been born with dancer’s grace, weaving tales of gangly limbs and two left feet that eventually learned. 

It all rang false, but it was still appreciated.

Kairi hadn’t asked to train with her. Aqua had just shown up at her side and didn’t show signs of leaving. She created different drills. She corrected form. She took it slow. She didn’t mind repeating herself. Slowly, she coaxed the best out of Kairi.

Aqua was a good person. Kairi didn’t let herself put more importance on it than that.

Aqua made them post-practice smoothies. Aqua invited Kairi on her morning runs. Aqua woke her up in the middle of the night to watch a meteor shower. Aqua let her drag her to festivals in the kingdoms of Arendelle and Corona. Aqua made her a wayfinder first, making her laugh uncontrollably until she was forced to explain herself by showing Aqua the half-finished charm in her room being worked on for Aqua’s birthday. Aqua came to Destiny Island to meet Kairi’s adopted family and help explain to them how she saved the worlds. Aqua texted her more often than Riku or even Sora once she learned her way around a gummiphone, even when they were still on the same planet.

So maybe they became friends while training. All the guardians of light were friendly.

Aqua bit her bottom lip more often than usual. Aqua asked probing questions about the pink, blue, and purple striped pin Kairi had picked up in San Fransokyo. Aqua told stories about the time she met Cinderella that focused far too much on how strikingly beautiful the princess was, making her the second most lovely princess of heart she’d met. Aqua stayed out of Kairi’s relationship with Sora, wouldn’t even give advice when asked, blatantly said she was afraid any advice she would give would be selfish, then admitted she was glad when Kairi broke it off.

Aqua was training Kairi with her keyblade because it was her duty as a master. Aqua was forbearing with her because it was her nature. 

The rest? Kairi might put two and two together one day. 

Aqua was patient.


End file.
